Meine Version vom Finale
by Norma399
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt, ist dies meine Version vom Finale. Ich habe diese Fic vor der Ausstrahlung geschrieben und mich dabei an den veröffentlichten Photos orientiert. Ein langer OneShot.


**Ich habe beschlossen, diese Fic als One-Shot zu posten, da eine Unterteilung in Kapitel jetzt irgendwie nicht mehr sinnvoll erscheint. Die Geschichte wurde noch vor der Ausstrahlung des ViB1-Finales geschrieben und zwar habe ich mich damals an den veröffentlichten Photos orientiert. Einige Teile weichen daher ziemlich stark von dem tatsächlichen Finale ab. Na ja, bildet euer eigenes Urteil...**

**Disclaimer: Weder die Charaktere noch die ursprüngliche Geschichte gehören mir. Wohl aber diese Fic, von deren Verlauf ich gehofft hatte, dass das ausgestrahlte Finale zumindest denselben Bräutigam gehabt hätte ;)  
**

* * *

David hatte beschlossen, dass er Lisa zuliebe einen wunderschönen Polterabend organisieren wollte, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er für sie da sein wollte und ihr wirklich ihr Glück gönnte. Er erwartete gespannt Lisas Reaktion, als er sie und Rokko auf das Dach von Kerima führte, wo er ein tolles Ambiente geschaffen hatte. Lisa war überwältigt und fiel David dankbar in die Arme, bevor sie sich überglücklich an Rokko wendete.

_„Ist das nicht toll hier, so können wir direkt an dem Ort unseren Polterabend feiern, an dem wir uns auch kennen gelernt haben!"_

Rokko sah nicht ganz so glücklich aus wie Lisa, musste aber zugeben, dass David sich große Mühe gegeben hatte und die Überraschung wirklich gelungen war. Leider konnte er sein Misstrauen gegenüber David nicht ganz abstellen, so sehr er sich auch bemühte. Natürlich vertraute er Lisa, aber wenn es um David ging, konnte sie sich manchmal selber nicht über den Weg trauen.

_„Ja Lisa, das ist echt eine super Location. Herr Seidel, ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll."_

David, der gehofft hatte, Lisa damit beeindrucken zu können, war sichtlich zufrieden über seinen Erfolg und erwiderte Rokko:

_„Tja, man tut, was man kann. Für eine gute Freundin wie Lisa war das das Mindeste."_

Da David Rokko aber nicht erneut vor Lisas Augen provozieren wollte, ging er schnell vom Dach runter, um nicht doch noch eine Bemerkung hinterher zu schieben.

Lisa hatte diese kleine Szene nicht mitbekommen, sondern sich einmal im Kreis gedreht, alles noch mal in Augenschein genommen und strahlte Rokko an:

_„Das wird ein toller Abend werden, nur unsere Hochzeit wird noch schöner."_

_„Ja, mein Schatz, wenn wir uns erst das Ja-Wort gegeben haben, werden ich der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt sein."_

In Gedanken fügte er leise hinzu, dass er von jetzt an darum beten würde, dass es auch soweit kommen würde. Lisa hatte sehr wohl gemerkt, dass Rokkos Aussage noch mehr sagen sollte, aber sie war im Moment zu sehr damit beschäftigt an die bevorstehenden Stunden zu denken. David hatte echt Größe bewiesen, aber die kam jetzt leider zu spät. Arm in Arm verließen sie die Dachterrasse von Kerima, jeder hing dabei ganz unterschiedlichen Gedanken hinterher.

* * *

In der Villa Seidel kündigte wenige später Gabriele Mariella bei David an. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie zur Hochzeit kommen würde, freute sich aber sehr, ein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen.

_„Mariella, das ist aber eine schöne Überraschung! Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?"_

Er nahm Mariella freundschaftlich in den Arm. Sie war sehr froh, David ihr gegenüber so gelöst zu sehen, denn sie hatte sich gefragt, wie er wohl bei ihrem Besuch reagieren würde.

_„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen. Ich wollte dich gerne sehen, ohne eine ganze Partygesellschaft um uns herum zu haben. Ich weiß, dass ein paar furchtbare Dinge geschehen sind und ich fühle mich irgendwie verantwortlich."_

Ein wenig betroffen blickte sie auf Davids Handgelenke, an denen immer noch die schon verblassenden Narben von der Entführung zu sehen waren.

_„Mariella, du kannst ja auch nichts dafür, dass dein Bruder das getan hat. Ich empfinde keinen Hass mehr für ihn, sondern nur noch Mitleid. Er hat sich in einige Dinge hineingesteigert, die wir nie verstehen werden. Leider bist du der einzige Mensch deiner Familie, der halbwegs normal geblieben ist."_

Ein schiefes Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen. Mariella erwiderte es, sichtlich erleichtert, dass wirklich nichts zwischen den beiden stand. Aber sie musste sich noch über etwas anderes Gewissheit verschaffen:

_„Ich bin noch wegen etwas anderem hergekommen. Eigentlich hatte ich ja gedacht, dass, wenn ich zu Lisa Plenskes Hochzeit eingeladen wäre, ich auch zu deiner Hochzeit kommen würde?"_

David schaute sehr gequält zu Boden, bevor er Mariella nach ein paar Sekunden antwortete:

_„Das hätte ich mir auch gewünscht, aber Kowalski war leider schneller. Und so schwer es auch ist, muss ich es akzeptieren, denn Lisa hat ihre Entscheidung getroffen."_

_„Hast du ihr denn gesagt, was du empfindest?"_

_„Ja, ich habe ihr sogar einen Antrag gemacht. Jetzt schau nicht so daher. Mir ist es wirklich ernst. Ich habe mir ein Pferd genommen, bin zu ihr hin geritten, habe ihr ihren Schuh übergestreift und sie gefragt, aber sie hat abgelehnt. Dann muss ich das wohl akzeptieren."_

Er atmete tief durch um sich selber noch mal davon zu überzeugen, dass dies der einzig richtige Weg war.

„Das ist sehr edelmütig und aufrichtig von dir, David. Ich bin sehr beeindruckt. Lisa Plenske hat wirklich einen anderen Menschen aus dir gemacht, das habe ich nie geschafft. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich."

_„Leider bringt mir das jetzt auch nichts mehr"_, gab David traurig zurück.

Marielle sah David lange an, verabschiedete sich dann von ihm und hatte die Entscheidung getroffen, noch einmal mit Lisa zu reden. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie David noch etwas schuldig war und wenn es ein letzter Versuch war, David seine Liebe zu bringen.

* * *

Bei Kerima war unterdessen Agnes angekommen, die Lisa sogleich in ihre Arme drückte. Sie erkannte sie fast nicht wieder. Von der traurigen Person, die sie vor weit über einem Jahr ins Catering gelotst hatte, um ihr noch eine Chance zu ermöglichen, war wirklich eine tolle Frau geworden. Nicht nur die neue Brille verlieh ihr einen Glanz, sondern auch ihr Strahlen machte sie zu einer beeindruckend ausdruckstarken Frau.

_„Lisa, ich gratuliere dir ganz herzlich zu deiner bevorstehenden Hochzeit. Glaub mir, wenn du erst mal mit deinem Schatz zusammen bist, wirst du die Welt um dich herum vergessen."_

_„Ich freue mich, dass du gekommen bist, Agnes, ohne dich hätte ich bei Kerima nie den Fuss in die Tür bekommen und hätte so manches Mal am liebsten aufgegeben. Schön, dass du zu meiner Hochzeit kommst."_

_„Schön, dass du jemanden gefunden hast, der dich glücklich machen wird."_

Helga, die nahebei am Tresen stand, konnte bei den beiden strahlenden Frauen nur in die gute Stimmung einsteigen.

_„Ja, das wird ein wunderbarer Abend und eine noch schönere Hochzeit werden. Ich kann es kaum abwarten."_

Sie drückte ihre Tochter noch mal herzlich und brachte dann den versprochenen Kaffee zu Rokko ins Büro. Der wollte aber in das allgemeine Bild der Heiterkeit nicht so recht hineinpassen und als angehende Schwiegermutter glaubte Helga das Recht zu haben, Rokko mal auf den Zahn zu fühlen:

_„Herr Kowalski, nee, Rokko, was ist denn los mit dir. Heute ist so ein toller Tag und du guckst wie sieben Tage Regenwetter!"_

_„Ach Helga, ich weiß ja auch, dass ich das alles in vollen Zügen genießen sollte, aber irgendwie ist da ein Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf, die mich davor warnt, dass ich mir noch nicht allzu sicher sein sollte wegen meiner Braut."_

_„Dann solltest du dieser Stimme mal ganz schnell das Maul stopfen. Wenn Lisa erst Mal eine Entscheidung getroffen hat, dann bleibt sie auch dabei. Das gilt für alles."_

_„Aber Gefühle sind halt keine Entscheidung, die man treffen kann. Die sind einfach da. Genauso, wie ich sehr schnell wusste, dass Lisa die Frau meines Lebens ist, hat Lisa sehr lange den Herrn Seidel geliebt und ja auch nie von sich aus entschieden, dass das vorbei ist. Ach, ich weiß ja auch nicht, was mit mir los ist, aber die Angst, Lisa doch noch zu verlieren, geht einfach nicht weg."_

_„Rokko, hör mir mal gut zu. Die Lisa liebt dich wirklich, das kannst du mir glauben, sonst hätte sie deinen Antrag nicht angenommen. Und das ist alles, woran du denken musst. Okay?"_

Rokko grinste Helga in seiner unnachahmlichen Weise an:

_„Okay, wenn meine zukünftige Schwiegermutter das sagt, dann muss ich das wohl glauben. Ich werde jetzt nur noch mit einem Lachen durch die Gegend laufen."_

_„Dann bin ich ja zufrieden. Die Lisa kann es nämlich überhaupt nicht leiden, wenn man an ihrer Aufrichtigkeit zweifelt."_

_„Ich weiß, dass habe ich selber auch schon bemerkt, und danke dafür, dass du mich unterstützt."_

_„Das ist doch selbstverständlich, bis später dann."_

Als Helga sich zum gehen wandte, blickte Rokko ihr hinterher und seine zuvor noch nach oben gezogenen Mundwinkel glitten wieder in die Tiefe und er seufzte leicht auf.

_'Nein, eigentlich ist Lisa kein Mensch, der sich selbst und andere über ihre Gefühle belügt, aber bei David war das irgendwie schon immer etwas anderes. Vielleicht rede ich mir ja wirklich nur etwas ein, aber der Stimme in meinem Kopf konnte ich eigentlich schon immer vertrauen. Schließlich hat sie mich auch nach Berlin und zu Kerima geführt, wo ich den wundervollsten Menschen auf der Welt getroffen habe...´_

* * *

Als Agnes gegangen war, um sich im Hotel für den Polterabend fertig zu machen und Lisa gerade noch die letzten Dinge für die Zeit, wenn sie in den Flitterwochen war, vorbereitete, klopfte es an ihrer Tür. Mariella war tatsächlich gekommen, um bei ihrer Hochzeit dabei zu sein. Darüber freute sich Lisa aufrichtig. Sie hatte Marielle wirklich immer bewundert, diese hübsche und intelligente Frau und jetzt würde sie tatsächlich noch vor ihr heiraten. Dass Schicksal spielte schon manchmal seltsame Streiche.

_„Frau von Brahmberg, ich meine Mariella, schön dass sie gekommen sind!"_

Marielle beschloss, mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, damit konnte man Lisa am besten aus der Reserve locken:

_„Ihre Hochzeit hätte ich mir um nichts in der Welt entgehen lassen, obwohl ich ja eigentlich felsenfest davon überzeugt war, dass sie David heiraten würden."_

Wie sie erwartet hatte, war Lisa von dieser Aussage etwas verunsichert worden und konnte erst nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen sie wieder in ihre Traumwelt versunken war antworten.

_„Ja, dass habe ich eine sehr lange Zeit auch gedacht und mir ja auch sehr gewünscht, aber jetzt hat sich die Lage eben geändert. Sie haben sich ja auch gegen David entschieden, obwohl er sie am Ende mehr geliebt hat, als lange Zeit davor."_

Damit hatte Mariella nicht gerechnet. Lisa Plenske war eine sehr selbstbewusste Frau geworden, die durchaus zu wissen schien, was sie wollte.

_„Das stimmt. Meine Gefühle haben sich geändert, obwohl ich es nicht wollte und so sehr ich mich auch dagegen gewehrt habe."_

_„Dann verstehen sie ja ungefähr, wie es mir ergangen ist. Aber ich möchte darüber eigentlich nicht mehr reden, sondern diesen Tag einfach nur genießen. Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall, dass sie gekommen sind."_

_„Und ich freue mich darauf, sie in ihrem Brautkleid zu sehen. Sie werden bestimmt eine wunderschöne Braut. Ihre jetzige Liebe hat ihnen auf jeden Fall schon Mal sehr gut getan. Es geht ein Strahlen von ihnen aus, dass ich noch nie gesehen habe."_

_„Danke, dass ist mir gar nicht bewusst gewesen. Ähm, ich will ja wirklich nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich habe noch einiges zu tun, wir können uns aber gerne heute Abend weiter unterhalten, okay?"_

_„Natürlich, ich wollte ja auch nur kurz Hallo sagen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch noch mal, bis heute Abend dann."_

Lisa war froh, als Mariella gegangen war. Die hatte sie auf dem falschen Fuss erwischt. Sie liebte Rokko auf der eine Seite und wollte ihn auf jeden Fall heiraten, aber auf der anderen Seite war die Sache mit David auch noch nicht wirklich vorbei, dass konnte sie sich auf keinen Fall einreden. Irgendetwas war da noch, und sie musste schnellstens herausfinden, was das war. Bevor sie drei Leute ins Unglück stürzen würde.

* * *

Der Polterabend entwickelte sich hervorragend. Die Gäste hatten alle großen Spaß, besonders Bernd war hingerissen. Er konnte eine Kloschüssel zerdonnern und dabei Mal vergessen, dass nicht David der Mann war, den Lisa heiraten würde. Schade zwar, aber Schnattchen hatte doch ihren eigenen Kopf und würde sich von ihm sowieso nichts sagen lassen. Aber vielleicht würde sie ja doch noch merken, was der Kowalski für eine Flitzpiepe war. Feiern konnte man ja trotzdem Mal. Helga war natürlich aus den entgegengesetzten Gründen glücklich. Da war ihre kleine Lisa nun; sie sah wunderhübsch und überglücklich aus und würde bald einen jungen Mann heiraten, wie ihn sich eine Mutter besser für ihre Tochter nicht vorstellen konnte. Humorvoll, einfühlsam und auf jeden Fall mehr um das Glück ihrer Tochter besorgt, als um sein eigenes. Einen besseren Mann konnte es gar nicht geben. Aber irgendwas stimmte immer noch nicht mit ihm. Er sah zwischendurch sehr ernst aus und konnte seinen eigenen Polterabend nicht wirklich genießen. Helga hoffte nur, dass Lisa sich den jungen Herrn Seidel wirklich endgültig aus dem Kopf geschlagen hatte. Der war einfach nicht gut für sie, so viele Tränen, wie sie schon für ihn schon vergossen hat.

Der Abend schritt voran und nachdem Jürgen einen Toast auf Lisa und ihr Glück ausgebracht hatte und Hugo ein Loblied auf Rokko und die Liebe allgemein zum Besten gegeben hatte, begab sich David auf die Bühne und brachte Lisa ein Ständchen und sang von Brian Adams _‚Please forgive me' _und schaute Lisa dabei eindringlich an. Mariella war gerührt von dieser Geste und hätte David so etwas nie zugetraut und freute sich wirklich für ihn, dass er es geschafft hatte, solche Reife an den Tag zu legen. Ihrer Liebe zu Lars tat das keinen Abbruch, denn David sah sie aus tiefstem Herz nur noch als einen Freund an, dem sie natürlich wünschte, dass er irgendwie doch noch die Frau bekommen sollte, die er aus tiefstem Herzen liebte. Aber am Ende war es Lisas Entscheidung und aus eigener Erfahrung wusste sie, dass ihre Gefühle für einen anderen Mann auch gekommen waren, so sehr sie sich damals auch gewünscht hatte, dass es anders wäre. Aber sie waren gekommen und geblieben und hatten für David nur Freundschaft übrig gelassen.

Bernd fand das Ständchen von David auch toll. Er verstand zwar nicht, worum es in dem Lied ging, aber eins war klar. Der Seidel hatte schon Mumm in den Knochen, Lisa vor all den Leuten im Prinzip eine Liebeserklärung zu machen. Das war ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Strahlend schunkelte er im Takt mit und hoffte, dass seiner Tochter doch noch die Augen aufgehen würden. Lisa war sehr gerührt davon, dass David ihr ein Ständchen brachte, dabei fühlte sie ein Gefühl in der Magengegend, dass sie bei David schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Das war zwar auf der einen Seite schön, aber auf der anderen Seite, war es auch nicht gut.

_‚Früher hat sich niemand für mich interessiert und jetzt habe ich zwei Heiratsanträge in kurzer Zeit bekommen, von zwei Männern, die mich aufrichtig lieben. Und ich habe mich entschieden. Aber dieses Gefühl ist trotzdem da. Ich muss mit David sprechen, sofort wenn er fertig ist!'_

Rokko betrachtete das Ständchen was David Lisa brachte, sehr misstrauisch und beobachtete Lisa dabei. Wie zu erwarten, war sie begeistert davon und zeigte ihre Rührung auch offen. Er wartete geduldig auf das Ende des Liedes und nahm Lisa dann in den Arm, als von der Band eine ruhige Melodie angestimmt wurde. Er drückte Lisa fest an sich und sie schien sich im Gegenzug auch fest an ihn zu klammern, als ob die beiden Angst hätten, wenn sie sich nicht so fest umarmten, dass sie einander verlieren würden. Rokko flüsterte Lisa ins Ohr:

_„Lisa Plenske, ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Aber wenn du dir nicht umgekehrt genauso sicher bist wie ich, dann sollte du es mir jetzt sagen, obwohl ich es schon vorher gefragt habe."_

Lisa drückte Rokko noch fester an sich und dachte einmal wieder, wie unheimlich es doch manchmal war, wenn er immer genau zu wissen schien, was sie dachte.

„Rokko, ich liebe dich auch, dass musst du mir einfach glauben. Aber trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich noch einmal mit David sprechen muss. Es tut mir so leid."

_„Lisa, du weißt ja selber, dass du mir damit das Herz brichst, aber wenn du so fühlst, dann kann ich nichts dagegen machen."_

Rokko wollt sich von ihr lösen.

_„Nein Rokko, lass mich bitte noch nicht los! Ich liebe dich, ich will dich heiraten, aber ich muss mit David sprechen und leider kann ich dir nicht versprechen, dass danach alles in Ordnung sein wird."_

Tränen liefen über Lisas Wangen.

_„Du musst am Ende sowieso tun, was dein Herz dir sagt Lisa, und daran kann und will ich auch nichts ändern. Ich will dich ganz oder gar nicht. Nur wenn du ohne jeden Zweifel vor den Altar treten kannst, machst du genau das Richtige."_

Jetzt löste sich Rokko endgültig aus dem Tanz mit Lisa, nahm ihre Hände in seine und schaute ihr aus mit seinen lieben Augen tief an.

_„Ich werde auf dich warten Lisa Plenske, und egal was geschieht, den Ring kannst du behalten. Ich habe ihn nämlich der einzigen Person geschenkt, für die ich jemals das empfinden werden, was ein Hochzeit rechtfertigt."_

Nach einem letzten Blick in Lisas Augen wandte er sich von ihr ab, um unbemerkt aus dem ganzen Trubel zu verschwinden, aber da hatte er nicht mit Agnes und den anderen weiblichen Gästen gerechnet, die schon ein bisschen angetrunken waren und mit dem Bräutigam Brüderschaft trinken wollten. Rokko konnte gar nicht anders, als mitzumachen und musste sich arg zusammen reißen, um nicht davon zu stürmen.

Lisa konnte gar nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war. Rokko war einfach der beste Mensch, den es auf der Welt gab. Sie wusste, dass er der Richtige zum Heiraten war, aber David, David und immer wieder David. Er ging ihr auch nicht aus dem Kopf! Sie drehte sich und suchte unter den Gästen auf ihrem Polterabend nach David. Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke und Lisa sah, dass in Davids Augen beim Anblick ihrer Tränen tiefes Mitgefühl, aber auch Hoffnung zu sehen war. Langsam ging sie zu ihm rüber, obwohl sie gar nicht genau wusste, was sie eigentlich zu ihm sagen sollte. Der sah sie unsicher an, als sie mit Tränen in den Augen aber trotzdem lächelnd auf ihn zukam.

_„David, wir müssen uns unterhalten."_

_„Lisa, es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte vorhin nicht anders, ich..."_

_„Ich möchte nicht hier mit dir reden, lass uns runter ins Büro gehen, okay?"_

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Polterabend, jeder unsicher darüber, was in den nächsten Minuten passieren würde und auch bei den Gästen war der Abgang der beiden nicht unbeobachtet geblieben. Einige sahen es mit Freuden, andere mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen, und einer, der stets im Hintergrund geblieben war, sah es als seine Chance, endlich Gerechtigkeit zu bekommen, denn diese beiden hatten sein Leben zerstört...

* * *

Hugo hatte natürlich nach dem Lied von David auch gespannt verfolgt, wie Lisa und Rokko reagieren würden. Er hatte erwartet, dass Lisa, die natürlich von Kitsch und Romantik durchdrungen war, schmelzen würde. Und das war ja offensichtlich auch geschehen. Und auch wenn David sein Freund war, Rokko war es gewesen, der ihm Unterschlupf in seiner schlimmsten Zeit gewährt hatte und er hatte ihn mit all seinen Extravaganzen ins Herz geschlossen. Außerdem spürte er, dass Rokko eine ebenso tiefe Liebe zu Lisa verspürte, wie er sie auch mit Britta geteilt hatte. Er hatte einfach nicht verdient, dass Lisa jetzt wieder zu David zurückkehrte, irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass dies falsch war. Und obwohl es ihn nichts anging, wollte er David darauf hinweisen, dass es nicht richtig war. Als er sich gerade auf den Weg machen wollte, um den beiden zu folgen, sah er, dass dies bereits jemand anders tat und der wurde leichenblass. Hannah, die neben ihm gestanden hatte, sah das sofort und fragte, was denn los sei.

_„Entweder habe ich gerade ein Gespenst gesehen, oder Richard ist wirklich gerade eben durch diese Tür gegangen. Und ich dachte wirklich, dass es mit meinem Gesundheitszustand jetzt wieder bergauf geht."_

Einige Leute, unter anderem Friedrich, Bernd und auch Rokko, hatten dieses Gespräch bemerkt und liefen danach schnell zur Tür, um ohne Zeit zu verlieren ins Büro zu gelangen. Doch als sie untern ankamen, fanden sie nur einen jämmerlich dreinblickenden David, der verdutzt auf all die Leute blickte, die in den Empfangsbereich gestürmt waren.

_„Wo sind Lisa und Richard", platzte es aus Rokko heraus und David, der eben noch völlig niedergeschlagen war, war auf einmal hochgradig aufgeregt._

_„Warum Richard, ist er hier?! Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen!"_

Richard hatte keine genaue Vorstellung davon, was er eigentlich tun wollte, aber sein ganzes Trachten war darauf konzentriert, seinem Brüderlein endgültig alles zu nehmen, was er brauchte und dem Landei genüsslich etwas anzutun. Aber ihm fehlte noch die Inspiration. Doch die würde schon noch früh genug kommen. Auf jeden Fall würde er sich nicht die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, David Seidel ein für alle Mal zu vernichten, in zu zerquetschen und endlich alles heimzuzahlen, was dieser ihm je angetan hatte. Jetzt sah er die Plenske und seinen geliebten Halbbruder im Halbdunkel des Empfangsbereiches stehen und miteinander reden. Vielleicht sollte er erst einmal zuhören, was sich dieses ekelhafte Pärchen so zu erzählen hatte. Vielleicht kam ihm dabei ja eine gute Idee...

* * *

Lisa war auf einmal viel zu nervös, um David im Fahrstuhl anzublicken. Sie hatte wirklich überhaupt keine Ahnung, was im nächsten Moment passieren würde. Was würde sie sagen, was würde David sagen und was war mit Rokko? Warum musste David auch immer die unpassendsten Momente erwischen, um ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen? Als sie aus dem Aufzug stiegen und sich an den Tresen im Empfangsbereich setzten, wusste sie immer noch nicht, was sie eigentlich hier mit David wollte. Wollte sie, dass dieses Gefühl, was bei seinem Lied in ihr war, wieder verschwand oder blieb? Auch darauf wusste sie keine Antwort. Tatsächlich fühlte sie sich aber in Davids Nähe wohl und sie mochte den Gedanken sehr, dass er ihr so tiefe Gefühle entgegen brachte. David nahm ihr dankbarerweise ab, das erste Wort zu sagen.

_"Lisa, du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich auf diesen Moment gewartet habe, wie sehr ich ihn mir herbeigesehnt habe. Bitte sag jetzt nichts. Mein Kopf und mein Herz sind so voll mit Dingen, die ich dir sagen muss, die ich dir schon längst hätte sagen müssen. Ich liebe dich. Aus tiefstem Herzen und meine Seele verzehrt sich nach dir. Ich will mit dir mein Leben verbringen, ich will dich jeden Tag an meiner Seite haben, will mit dir alles erleben, was das Leben zu bieten hat. Du hast mich zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht. Obwohl ich es nicht immer gewusst habe, wollte ich für dich ein besserer Mensch werden. Du bist so aufrichtig und ehrlich und der liebste Mensch den es auf der Welt gibt. Und ich bin unendlich traurig, dass ich das alles nicht viel früher erkannt habe. Dann hätten wir schon so viele gemeinsame Stunden und Tage, ja sogar Wochen miteinander verbringen können. Aber ich werde das alles wieder gut machen. Das verspreche ich dir. Du wirst wegen mir nie wieder weinen müssen, außer vor Glück vielleicht. Ich werde dir ein Schloss bauen, dir Geschenke machen und es wird kein Tag vergehen, an dem wir nicht glücklich sind. Lisa, ich kann ohne dich nicht leben und frage dich noch einmal. Möchtest du meine Frau werden?"_

Richard kam in diesem Moment die Erleuchtung. Er brauchte David gar nicht Kerima wegnehmen oder seinen Reichtum oder seine Familie. Alles, was er tun musste, war dafür zu sorgen, dass das Landei nicht mehr existierte. Sie musste aus seinem Leben verschwinden, dann würde David für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr glücklich werden. Denn so sehr er seinen vermaledeiten Halbbruder auch hasste, kannte er ihn doch lange genug um zu wissen, dass das soeben gehörte von David absolut ernst gemeint war. Dieses Geschnulze war zwar unerträglich und er musste aufpassen, dass er sich nicht vor Ekel schüttelte und damit sein Versteck preisgab, aber immerhin hatte er jetzt einen Plan. Und diesmal würde nichts schief gehen und auch ein Lisa Plenske würde das nicht verhindern können. Sie würde nie wieder etwas verhindern können. Selbst wenn er dabei draufgehen würde, so hätte er wenigsten die Gewissheit, David das wichtigste im Leben genommen zu haben.

Lisa wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, die Tränen schossen ihr einfach so in die Augen, ohne das sie etwas dagegen tun konnte. Rokko hatte ihr auch schon sehr oft gesagt, dass er sie liebte, aber die Gefühle, die sie jetzt hatte, waren anders. David hatte ihr in diesem Moment genau das gesagt, was sie so lange hören wollte. Ohne einen Zweifel aus seinem Mund.

_‚David liebt mich. Er fühlt jetzt genau das für mich, was ich früher für ihn gefühlt habe.'_

_„David, ich freue mich so sehr, über das was du gerade gesagt hast"_, schluchzte sie und wollte noch etwas sagen, aber ihr versagte die Stimme. David nahm sie tröstend in den Arm und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er hob Lisas Kinn an, um ihr in die Augen zu blicken und darin das Strahlen zu erkennen, mit dem sie ihn früher immer angesehen hatte. Aber sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und wartete auf einen Kuss, den er ihr nur zu gerne gab. Es war der intensivste Kuss, den die beide sich je gegeben hatten und David war sehr glücklich. Lisa indessen horchte bei diesem Kuss ganz tief in sich hinein, um zu wissen, was sie dabei empfand. Und die Wahrheit war, dass es sich nicht wie die Erfüllung anderer Träume anfühlte, sondern dass sie im innersten nur den Wunsch hatte, Rokko würde an Davids Stelle sein. Das war die Wahrheit. Sie hatte es schon lange gewusst, aber sie musste die Gewissheit haben und der Kuss mit David hatte ihr die Wahrheit geliefert. Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und schaute ihm nun ihrerseits in die Augen und war sich ganz sicher, dass sie David zwar immer lieben würde, aber dass ihre Gefühle für Rokko viel bedeutender waren. David erkannte sogleich in Lisas Augen, dass dies ein Abschiedskuss war und konnte es nicht glauben.

_„Aber Lisa, du hast doch immer gesagt, dass wir füreinander bestimmt seien. Wie kannst du unsere Liebe denn dann jetzt so einfach beenden?"_ fragte er verzweifelt.

_„Einfach ist es nicht, David, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass ich dich nicht mehr liebe."_

Sie sagte das mit so einer Endgültigkeit in der Stimme, dass David beinahe zurückgezuckt wäre.

_„Das ist es also, dass Ende vom Märchen David und Lisa?"_

Voller Mitgefühl antwortete Lisa ihm, nachdem sie ihm ihre Hände auf einen Arm gelegt hatte:

_„Es hat niemals ein Märchen von David und Lisa gegeben. Denn ein Märchen besteht auch darin, dass die beiden Hauptpersonen sich nicht nur dann lieben, wenn der andere gerade nicht zu haben ist. David, dein Timing war einfach nicht das Beste."_

Sie lächelte ihm zu, wobei ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

_„David, ich muss jetzt zu Rokko, denn er hat mich heute zum zweiten Mal zu dir gehen lassen und ich weiß nicht, ob er mir das jemals verzeihen kann, dass ich es musste."_

_„Es liegt also daran, dass Kowalski dich freigegeben hat?"_ fragte David zynisch.

Lisa schaute David ernst an:

_„Ich vergleiche euch nicht, David. Wenn ich das getan hätte, dann wäre ich nicht zu dir gekommen. Meine Gefühle für Rokko kann ich dir nicht erklären, dass kann man bei Gefühlen selten. Sie sind einfach da. Und so wie ich mich vor langer Zeit in dich verliebt habe, so fühle ich jetzt Liebe für Rokko. David, du warst meine erste Liebe. Und das war schön und ich werde es nie vergessen. Aber Rokko und mich verbindet etwas, was es zwischen dir und mir nie gegeben hat. Ich kann dir das mit Worten nicht beschreiben, aber ich weiß einfach, dass ich mit Rokko alt werden will. Ich habe unseren Sohn gesehen. Und da war ich mir sicher, dass er der Richtige ist."_

_„Aber warum bist du dann zu mir gekommen vorhin?"_

_„Weil ich den Beweis gebraucht habe. Ich musste wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Ich brauchte vor mir selber die Gewissheit, dass ich wirklich nicht mehr nur vom großen David Seidel träume. Und ich tue es nicht mehr. Es tut mir leid, David, unendlich leid, aber ich liebe Rokko."_

Lisa sah, dass sie David im Moment nicht trösten konnte, er hatte seinen Arm bei ihren letzten Worten unter ihren Händen weggezogen.

_„Dann geh doch zu deinem Äffchen, das dich immer wieder zurücknimmt"_, sagte er voller Verbitterung.

Lisa war sehr enttäuscht.

_„Das habe ich nicht verdient und Rokko schon gar nicht. Ich bin nur ehrlich zu dir."_

_„Was nützt mir Ehrlichkeit, wenn ich alleine bleibe. Geh schon, ich wünsche euch alles Glück der Welt!"_

_„David, bitte, sei nicht so, ich hatte nach gestern und heute gehofft, dass du dich für mich freuen könntest."_

_„Das hättest du wohl gern, aber vergiss es!"_

_„Das ist dein letztes Wort?"_

_„Ja Lisa, du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich jetzt dein bester Freund bin, oder? Jetzt hau endlich ab!"_

Lisa musste schweren Herzens akzeptieren, dass mit David jetzt nicht zu reden war. Aber das konnte und wollte sie jetzt nicht ändern, denn sie musste dringend Rokko finden und es ihm erklären und ihn um Verzeihung bitten. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl und als sie ihn verließ merkte sie nicht, dass ihr ein Schatten folgte...

* * *

Lisa saß mit dem Kopf gegen die Scheibe gelehnt in der S-Bahn, die sie in Richtung Rokkos Wohnung brachte und war tief in Gedanken versunken.

_‚Wie konnte ich ihm so etwas nur antun?'_

Das waren die Dinge, die David ihr früher angetan hatte und sie wusste, welche Schmerzen man dabei hatte und sie war jetzt schuld daran, dass Rokko sehr unglücklich sein musste. Ständig und immer wieder hatte sie ihm irgendwelche Versprechungen gemacht, die sie nicht hundertprozentig sicher vertreten hatte. Dass sie sich jetzt sicher war, dass war eigentlich fast nebensächlich.

_‚Ach Rokko, ich hoffe du kannst das verstehen! David ist nun Mal David und ich musste es einfach tun, sonst hätte ich mich vielleicht immer gefragt, was wäre wenn. Aber jetzt gibt es kein Wenn mehr. Jetzt gibt es nur noch uns. Uns, unsere Hochzeit, unsere Zukunft!'_

Lisa strahlte bis über beide Ohren, um dann gleich darauf wieder unsicher zu werden.

_‚Und was ist, wenn Rokko mir nicht glaubt? Er ist ja immer so verständnisvoll, aber es war nun mal David und er wird ja nicht aus unserem Leben verschwinden. Oh man, ich muss Rokko ganz schnell finden.'_

Sie stieg aus der S-Bahn aus und wollte die letzte Station zu Rokko laufen, weil sie auf dem kleinen Spaziergang noch ein wenig frische Luft schnappen wollte. Richard war ihr unauffällig in die U-Bahn gefolgt und hatte sie aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet. Wo wollte diese blöde Kuh denn noch hinfahren? Egal, nicht mehr lange und es würde mit ihr vorbei sein. Und wenn seine Missgeburt von einem Bruder sich auf die Suche nach Lisa begab? Umso besser, dass würde er sie vor seinen Augen kalt machen. Die Vorstellung gefiel ihm sehr gut, so dass er zu seinem Telefon griff und während er Lisa noch beobachtete, Davids Nummer wählte.

* * *

Friedrich war hochrot:

_„Richard war oben beim Polterabend und ist dir und Frau Plenske nach unten gefolgt!"_

_„Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen und Lisa ist vor ein paar Minuten weg."_

_„Oh Gott, hoffentlich ist er ihr nicht gefolgt", brach es aus Rokko heraus. „Wo wollte Lisa denn hin?!"_

Einen kurzen traurigen Blick später sagte David:

_„Sie wollte zu ihnen, Kowalski."_

_„Dann müssen wir uns sofort auf die Suche nach ihr machen und hoffen, dass er ihr noch nichts angetan hat."_

_„Ausnahmsweise sind wir mal einer Meinung"_, sagt David daraufhin zu Rokko und zog mit einem besorgten Blick sein Handy aus der Tasche um die Polizei zu verständigen und über Richards Auftauchen zu informieren. Dann schloss er zu Rokko auf, der sich bereits zum Fahrstuhl begeben hatte.

_„Ich begleite sie, vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei und außerdem weiß ich den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung nicht so genau."_

_„Klar, Lisas Sicherheit ist jetzt das Wichtigste, was es gibt"_, sagte Rokko, der dem Fahrstuhl am liebsten mit den Gedanken nach oben gezogen hätte.

_„Es sind nur ein paar Stationen mit der S-Bahn. Lisa läuft meistens die letzte Station, da ist ein kleiner Park. Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut."_

Rokkos Blick war ebenso besorgt, wie David sich fühlte und das erste Mal seit Langem empfand er Sympathie für seinen Rivalen, an dem er ja im Prinzip nichts aussetzten konnte. Er liebte Lisa ebenso, wie er selbst und das konnte er sehr gut nachvollziehen.

Inzwischen fuhr der Fahrstuhl nach unten und die beiden waren schon im Laufschritt unterwegs zur S-Bahn. Als sie diese betraten und beide vor Nervosität keine ruhige Sekunden verbrachten, sagte David zu Rokko:

_„Sie war auf den Weg zu ihnen, um ihnen zu sagen, dass ihr beide morgen heiraten werdet. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie mich nicht mehr liebt, und ich muss sagen, dass ich ihr glaube."_

Rokko lächelte ganz leicht:

_„Das ist im Moment überhaupt nicht wichtig. Lisa darf einfach nichts passieren!"_

In diesem Moment klingelt David Handy und als er abnahm, wurde er blass.

_„Hallo Brüderchen. Wie ich höre, hast du deine Herzdame gefunden. Oh, halt nein, ich habe sie gerade vor dir gefunden"_, flötete Richard ins Telefon.

_„Richard, du Schwein, was hast du mit Lisa vor?!"_

_„Ich weiß es noch nicht, es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten, ich kann mich einfach für keine entscheiden. Vielleicht willst du mir ja dabei helfen. Das biete ich dir großzügig als dein dich liebender Bruder an."_

_„Wo ist Lisa?" _schrie David ins Telefon.

_„Ich werde auf dich warten, du Missgeburt"_, sagte Richard genüsslich und legte dann auf.

* * *

Dieses Gespräch war schon mal ganz nach seinem Geschmack verlaufen. So konnte der Abend weiter gehen. Rokko und David waren inzwischen angekommen und stürmten aus der S-Bahn und beschlossen, den Park von beiden Seiten aus zu untersuchen. Nach ein paar Minuten entdeckten sie Lisa gleichzeitig, mitten auf der Wiese stehend, wie sie verträumt in den Himmel blickte. Doch sie waren noch zu weit entfernt und gerade als David nach ihr rief, wurde sie von hinten umschlungen und eine Waffe auf ihren Kopf gerichtet.

_„Ich warne euch, ihr zwei Hähnchen, wenn ihr näher kommt, wird Frau Plenskes´ gesamte Intelligenz nur noch auf dem Baum dort drüben verteilt sein, weil ich ihr das Gehirn rausgepustet habe."_

Das verrückte Grinsen auf seiner Fratze verriet Rokko, dass der Psychopath nicht mit sich reden ließ und musste betäubt mit ansehen, wie Lisa mit angsterfülltem Gesicht zu ihm blickte.

_„Richard, du willst doch eigentlich nur mich!"_ sagte David von der anderen Seite.

_„Oh nein, Bruderherz, im Gegenteil: Ich will, dass du lebst und leidest und zwar unter dem Verlust des Menschen, der dir am meisten bedeutet. Und du wirst es mit ansehen, wie ich ihr wegen dir das mickrige Lebenslicht ausknipse. Du wirst ihr in die Augen sehen und wissen, dass du ihren Tod verschuldet hast!"_

In Richards Augen war der Wahnsinn zu erkennen, als er Lisa zu Boden stieß.

Er entfernte sich einen Schritt von ihr und wollte gerade den Lauf der Pistole an ihren Kopf setzten, als Rokko ihn von hinten zur Seite stieß. Richard reagiert aber prompt, denn seine Nerven waren sowieso schon zum Zerreißen gespannt. Er schlug Rokko blitzschnell mit der Faust in den Magen und wollte sich gerade wieder zu Lisa wenden, aber da war David schon zur Stelle, um sich schützend vor sie zu stellen. Richard, ohnmächtig vor Wut, dass ihm selbst diese letzte Rache nicht vergönnt sein sollte, wollte sich lieber selber richten, als David Seidel, dessen Leben er hätte führen sollen, glücklich und als Triumphator zu sehen.

_„Lebe wohl, David, hier endet es zwischen uns, den geringsten unter den Menschen fällt eben immer alles Glück in den Schoß."_

* * *

Doch in dem Moment, als er sich die Waffe an den Kopf setzte, wurde Richard von der Polizei überwältigt und festgenommen. Er stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus, der wenig Menschliches an sich hatte und wurde abgeführt. Ebenso waren sofort Sanitäter zur Stelle, die sich um Rokko kümmerten und Beamte, die Lisa vom Boden aufhalfen, um sie zu einer ersten Befragung zu einem Einsatzwagen führten.

Die Furcht noch tief in den Knochen und im Ungewissen, ob mit Rokko alles in Ordnung war, hatte Lisa keine Lust die Nacht bei der Polizei zu verbringen, so dass ihr bald stumme Tränen die Wangen hinunterflossen. Schon viel zu oft für ihren Geschmack an diesem eigentlich doch freudigen Abend. Der Beamte, der sich ihr zuwandte, bemerkte es und fragte:

_„Ist auch wirklich alles in Ordnung bei ihnen, Frau Plenske?"_

_„Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung, ich wollte morgen eigentlich heiraten. Aber wenn ich davor die ganze Nacht auf einem Polizeirevier verbringen muss, dann kann ich das morgen unmöglich genießen."_

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und schaute nach einem Seufzer den Beamten hoffnungsvoll an.

_„Reicht es nicht, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass Richard von Brahmberg mich gewaltsam festgehalten und gedroht hat, mich umzubringen. Dann kamen Rokko und David, also ich meine Herr Kowalski und Herr Seidel, und haben mich gerettet. Na und dann sind sie ja auch schon gekommen und haben ja wahrscheinlich auch gesehen, was vorher passiert ist."_

Hoffnungsvoll blickte sie den Polizisten an, der nun seinerseits sah, wie schick die jungen Leute gekleidet waren. Und die Tränen und verzweifelten Blicke der jungen Dame waren wirklich herzerweichend.

_„Also gut, aber wir brauchen wenigstens ein Person, die eine Aussage aufgibt, wie sich alles zugetragen hat."_

_„Wer hat sie denn informiert?"_

_„Der Herr David Seidel."_

_„Das ist der dort drüben mit dem hellen Anzug, fragen sie doch bitte den."_

_„Na gut, Frau Plenske, und dann gratuliere ich ihnen trotz der ganzen Ereignisse noch ganz herzlich."_

Der Beamte begab sich auf den Weg zu David, der gerade zu Rokko getreten war.

_„Wie geht's ihnen, Kowalski?"_

_„Na ja, mir ging es schon mal besser, aber wenigstens ist es nicht meine Verwandtschaft"_, versuchte er die gedrückte Stimmung etwas zu heben. David ging nicht darauf ein.

_„Glückwunsch noch mal."_

David schaffte es nur mit Mühe, Rokko in die Augen zu sehen.

_„Es ging hier doch nie um gewinnen oder verlieren"_, sagte Rokko matt.

_„Wir beide lieben eine wundervolle Frau und einer von uns musste ja zwangsläufig der Unglückliche werden. Und wenn es ihnen irgendwie hilft, habe ich in den letzten Tagen schon geglaubt, dass ich es wäre und mich miserabel gefühlt. Also weiß ich ungefähr, wie es ihnen jetzt gehen muss. Sorry Mann, dass wünsche ich keinem."_

Er hatte David freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und David, der seinen Widerstand aufgegeben hatte, lächelte Rokko schwach an.

Inzwischen war der Polizist bei ihnen angekommen.

_„Herr Seidel? Wären sie bereit für uns eine Aussage über den Verlauf des Abends und den Tathergang zu machen. Die Braut würde aus verständlichen Gründen lieber mit dem Bräutigam nach Hause gehen."_

David war einen Moment lang ganz verdutzt, sagte aber schließlich zu. Lisa war auch dazu gekommen.

_„Danke David, dass du das übernimmst, ich will nur noch nach Hause."_

_„Mache ich gern"_, gab David knapp zurück und entfernte sich dann schweren Herzens mit dem Beamten von Lisa und Rokko. Dann drehte er sich noch Mal um und rief den beiden zu:

_„Werden sie ja wieder fit bis morgen, Kowalski, sonst muss ich doch noch kommen und für sie einspringen!"_

Rokko drehte sich wortlos zu Lisa um und nahm sie in den Arm und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Auf dem Weg rief Rokko Bernd an, um allen zu sagen, dass jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung war. David blickte den beiden nach. Für ihn gab es nichts anderes mehr zu tun, und die Leere, die er fühlte, tat zwar weh, gab ihm aber eine endgültige Gewissheit.

* * *

Als Rokko die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte, nahm er Lisas Hand, gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Finger, an dem der Ring seiner Großmutter steckte und lächelte sie auf die Art und Weise an, die sie immer ganz schwindelig machte und wo sie nichts anderes tun konnte, als ihn anzustrahlen. Die Hände fest ineinander verschlungen, wollte Lisa endlich das Wort ergreifen, aber Rokko kam ihr zuvor:

_„Lisa, sag bitte nichts. Wenn du heute gestorben wärst, dann wäre das für mich tausend Mal schlimmer gewesen, als alles andere. Ich weiß nicht, was ich dann gemacht hätte."_

Rokko sah sie durchdringend an, wie um sicher zu gehen, dass sie wirklich da war.

_„David hat mir gesagt du seiest auf dem Weg zu mir gewesen?"_

_„Ja, Rokko. Um dich um Verzeihung zu bitten, weil ich nicht ohne einen Beweis geglaubt habe, dass es mit David wirklich vorbei ist und um mich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass ich vorher nicht immer aufrichtig zu dir gewesen bin. Das hattest du nicht verdient und ich hasse mich dafür, und ich, ich..."_

Lisa fehlten wieder die Worte, dabei hatte sie Rokko eigentlich so viel zu sagen. Aber er blickte sie die ganze Zeit so liebevoll an, dass sie durcheinander kam.

_„Lisa, ich glaube ich verstehe ganz gut, was in dir vorgeht. Das war von Anfang an so. Deshalb liebe ich dich ja auch. Natürlich kann man nicht anders und muss das, was man lange Zeit begehrt hat, irgendwie ausprobieren. Ich bin heute Abend sehr traurig gewesen, aber ich habe es ernst gemeint. Wenn du entschieden hättest, das du die Gefühle für David noch so stark sind, dann hätte ich das akzeptieren müssen auch wenn es mir das Herz gebrochen hätte."_

_„Rokko, ich bin jetzt nicht hier bei dir, weil ich sonst ein schlechtes Gewissen hätte und ich habe", bei dem nächsten Teil des Satzes wurde Lisa rot. „nichts gemacht, was irgendwie unehrenhaft wäre. Ich bin hier bei dir, weil ich endlich begriffen habe, dass ich nirgends anders sein will. Ich weiß, dass du der Richtige bist, ich fühle das schon sehr lange. Aber das heute war einfach notwendig, um endgültig Abschied zu nehmen und um frei zu sein. Das muss du mir glauben!"_

_„Ja, Lisa, diesmal spüre ich, dass ich es dir wirklich glauben kann."_

_„Rokko, eigentlich habe ich dich gar nicht verdient", murmelte Lisa und musste dabei wieder ihre aufsteigenden Tränen unterdrücken._

_„Doch Lisa. Du hast alles und noch viel mehr auf dieser Welt verdient!"_

Darauf folgte ein sehr langer und inniger Kuss, der bei Lisa durch Mark und Bein ging und plötzlich wollte sie nicht mehr, dass Rokko aufhörte. Bei dem Gedanken wurde sie puterrot und musste unweigerlich kichern.

_„Was ist los mit dir, Lisa?"_

_„Gar nichts", versuchte sie auszuweichen. „Ich muss jetzt nach Hause, denn es bringt Unglück, wenn der Bräutigam die Braut vor der Hochzeit sieht."_

Verlegen wollte sie zur Tür gehen.

_„Lisa?"_ fragte Rokko auf seine herausfordernde und charmante Art und Weise.

_„Hast du gerade etwa daran gedacht, was in unserer Hochzeitsnacht passieren könnte?"_

Diese Frage stellte Rokko mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, dem Lisa niemals wieder widerstehen würde. Sie versuchte ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen zu verstecken.

_„Ja"_, flüsterte sie leise, inzwischen hochrot angelaufen.

_„Also ich für meinen Teil kann seit geraumer Zeit an nichts anderes mehr denken. Wenn ich deinen Hals sehe, möchte ich ihn küssen, wenn ich deinen Po anschaue, möchte ich ihn anfassen. Aber es liegt an dir, wenn du bereit bist und nicht früher."_

Rokko hatte Lisa in den Arm genommen.

_„Ich liebe dich, Rokko Kowalski."_

Lisa küsste ihn und vergaß dann die Welt um sich herum.

* * *

Als ein paar Stunden später das Telefon bei den Plenskes klingelte, waren Helga und Bernd auch noch wach, weil sie beide vor dem größten Tag ihres Schnattchen sowieso nicht schlafen konnten.

_„Lisa, wo bleibst du denn. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, wohin du nach der Festnahme abgehauen bist. Was, du bist beim Kowalski?!"_

_„Papa, ich bin bei Rokko. Falls du es vergessen haben solltest; er wird in wenigen Stunden dein Schwiegersohn werden."_

_„Ja, klar Schnattchen. Du bleibst also heute Nacht da, du weißt doch dass das Unglück bringt."_

_„Papa, wie kann es den Unglück bringen, wenn ich dort bin, wo ich sein will?"_

_„Hast ja Recht, meine Kleene. Ja dann, gute Nacht und wir sehen uns morgen."_

Helga war sichtlich zufrieden, als Bernd den Hörer hinlegte.

_„Jetzt wird alles gut, Bärchen. Wir können beruhigt schlafen gehen."_

_„Ja, aber sie bleibt heute Nacht, du weißt schon. Und der wird, na du weißt schon. Und die Lisa, na ja, das weißt du ja auch."_

_„Bärchen, wenn die Lisa morgen heiratet, gehört das nun mal dazu. Jetzt tu doch nicht so, als hätten wir bis zur Hochzeitsnacht gewartet. Davon konnten uns keine zehn Pferde abhalten. Finde dich endlich damit ab. Und sei um Himmels willen mal netter zu Rokko. So wie du ihn behandelst, dass hat er nicht verdient."_

Bernd brummte nur etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und drehte sich dann zur Seite.

_„Weißt du, Helga Mäuschen, die Lisa, die wird bald nicht mehr bei uns wohnen, wie kannste den da so ruhig bleiben?"_ fragte Bernd bockig.

_„Weil ich genau weiß, dass sie uns nicht vergessen wird und weil ich glücklich bin, dass sie endlich unabhängig wird. Bärchen, das wurde langsam Zeit. Und nen besseren Mann hätte unsere Lisa auch nicht finden können."_

_„Vielleicht haste ja recht, aber ich werde sie trotzdem furchtbar vermissen, wenn sie nicht mehr mit uns am Frühstückstisch sitzt."_

_„Aber ich doch auch. Ich bin einfach froh, dass sie glücklich ist und sie wird morgen so wunderhübsch sein. Bist du nicht auch furchtbar stolz auf sie?"_

_„Ja, Helga, sie ist schon was ganz besonderes, unsere Lisa, und wenn der Kowalski jemals nicht nett zu ihr ist, dann kann der was erleben. Dann werde ich ihn höchstpersönlich hochkantig vor die Tür setzen, da kannste dir aber sicher sein!"_

_„Bernd, jetzt beruhige dich..."_

Bei den Plenskes ging das Licht aus und über Göberitz lag eine gespannte Erwartung auf die Hochzeit am morgigen Tag.

* * *

Lisa hatte die ganze Nacht geschlafen, so ruhig und zufrieden, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie war aber sehr früh aufgestanden, denn heute war der bis dahin wichtigste Tag in ihrem Leben. Sie kniete sich vor Rokkos Bett, und beobachtete, wie dieser schlief. Er sah so friedlich aus und es lag ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Lisa wurde wieder rot, als sie an die gestrige Nacht dachte. Sie war froh, dass sie auf Rokko gewartet hatte. Es war so unkompliziert. Und na ja, es würde ja schließlich nicht bei diesem einen Mal bleiben. Mit einem Kuss auf den Mund versuchte Lisa Rokko zu wecken, der auch gleich die Augen öffnete.

_„So möchte ich in Zukunft jeden morgen begrüßt werden, Frau Kowalski."_

_„Noch ist es nicht so weit, mein Lieber, ein paar Stunden Zeit sind es noch. Ich muss jetzt schon los, schließlich wartet noch der Frisör und das Brautkleid und außerdem muss ich noch ein paar Dinge erledigen."_

_„Geht es dir heute Morgen gut Lisa, ich meine, bist du glücklich?"_

Lisa ahnte, worauf Rokko abzielte.

_„Es ist alles wunderbar, du bist wunderbar, ich meine du warst wunderbar."_

_„Da bin ich aber froh."_

_„Was ist los mit dir?"_

_„Na ja, ich muss mich gleich noch Mal mit deinem Vater treffen, ich glaube er will mir noch ein paar warnende Worte mit auf den Weg geben. Ich habe irgendwie Muffensausen vor diesem Gespräch, weil dein Vater, im Gegensatz zu Helga, nicht gerade begeistert zu sein scheint, dass du mich heiraten wirst."_

_„Mir ist das auch schon aufgefallen. Aber das hat eigentlich nichts mit dir zu tun, es ist halt, weil ich dann nicht mehr bei ihnen zu Hause bin. Er muss sich aber an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass es sich ausgeschnattchend hat. Du siehst nicht sehr überzeugt aus."_

Rokko schüttelte den Kopf.

_„Na gut, dann werde ich noch Mal mit ihm reden, schließlich will ich eine glückliche Familie und dazu gehört, dass mein Mann und mein Papa miteinander reden."_

_„Mein Mann, dass hört sich gut an. Sag das noch mal!"_

_„Also, mein Mann, wenn du gleich lieb zu meinem Papa bist, dann kannst du ihn von ganz allein erobern. Aber ich werde ihm auch noch mal den Kopf waschen, versprochen."_

Lisa beugte sich zu Rokko runter, gab ihm einen langen Kuss und stand dann auf, um zu ihrem Termin nicht zu spät zu kommen.

_„Wo musst du noch mal genau hin?"_

_„Das habe ich dir nicht gesagt, es soll eine Überraschung sein"_, sagte Lisa im Gehen und machte auch schon die Tür zu, bevor Rokko noch irgendetwas erwidern konnte.

_„Wow, Rokko, es wird heute also tatsächlich wahr. Du wirst Lisa heiraten"_, sagte er zu sich selbst und musste dabei unwillkürlich verträumt lächeln.

_„Und Bernd mit dazu"_, fiel ihm beim Nachsetzen noch ein. Er seufzte. Eigentlich mochte Rokko Lisas Vater sehr gern, man sah genau, dass Lisa nicht weit vom Stamm gefallen war. Grundehrlich und sich immer selber treu.

_„Na ja, für ihn bin ich eben nicht bodenständig genug und Werbung ist ja nur was für Frauen. Irgendwie werden wir das auch noch hinkriegen, schließlich müssen wir von heute an miteinander auskommen."_

* * *

_„Bärchen, soll ich dir mit deiner Krawatte helfen? Irgendwie kriegst du das ja selber nicht hin, du versuchst es schon seit 10 Minuten."_

Bernd reagiert nur zögerlich.

_„Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, als unsere Lisa zum ersten Mal bei einer Freundin übernachtet hat. Da war sie richtig traurig, dass sie nicht zu Hause schlafen durfte, obwohl sie vorher stundenlang gebettelt hat, dass sie es dürfte? Ach Helga, ich wird Lisa so sehr vermissen. Sie wird nicht mehr die Treppe runter kommen und mich zum Frühstück begrüßen und sie wird uns abends beim Abendbrot nichts mehr über ihren Tag erzählen. Es kommt mir so vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass sie bei Kerima angefangen hat und jetzt wird sie uns für immer verlassen. Ich hab gleich gesagt, dass der Laden nix für unsere Lisa ist!"_  
_„Bernd, du hörst dich ja gerade so an, als ob Lisa sterben würde. Sie heiratet doch nur. Kannst du dich denn nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sehr du dich darauf gefreut hast, dass du bei deinen Eltern ausziehen konntest, um mit mir zu leben. So geht's deiner Tochter jetzt auch. Und sei du nicht so wie mein Vater, der dir das Leben nicht leicht gemacht hat."_

_„Einerseits freue ich mich ja, aber andererseits bin ich eben traurig."_

Lisa war inzwischen in Göberitz angekommen und wurde, wie es schien, schon sehnlichst von ihren Eltern erwartet.

_„Da bist du ja, Schnattchen, wie geht's dir?"_

_„Hör gar nicht auf deinen Vater, Lisa, er ist gerade sehr wehmütig. Was kann ich dir denn noch helfen?"_

_„Du könntest für mich schon mal das Kleid bei Hugo abholen. Ich wollte noch mal schnell mit Papa reden, bevor wir zum Frisör gehen. Danke Mama. Du siehst übrigens ganz toll aus."_

_„Danke Mäuschen, mach ich doch gern für dich."_

Helga verschwand auch sofort und Bernd hoffte, dass Lisa ihm jetzt keine Standpauke hielt.

_„Papa, warum magst du Rokko nicht?"_

_„Ähm, na ja, nicht mögen, ist jetzt vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben", druckste Bernd herum._

_„Papa, ich hab dir eine Frage gestellt und will sofort eine Antwort darauf haben!"_

_„Ach Schnattchen weißt du, ich finde halt, das der Seidel Junior die viel bessere Partie ist. Dem gehört ja schließlich irgendwie ne Firma, die ohne ihn auch nicht laufen würde. Und außerdem ist der ein richtiger Mann. Der kauft sich keine Weiberzeitungen oder lebt mit nem Designer in ner WG zusammen. Und außerdem, ja außerdem..."_

Bernd wusste nicht, was er sonst noch sagen sollte. Etwas Wirkliches hatte er ja gar nicht an dem auszusetzen, aber den Seidel kannte er halt besser. Dann nahm er doch lieber den Spatz in der Hand als die Taube auf dem Dach.

_„Papa, Rokko ist kein Weichei. Er ist die stärkste Person, die ich kenne. Er hat soviel Geduld und Verständnis und stellt andere Personen vor sein eigenes Glück. Das ist mehr Stärke, als mancher sonst hat. Außerdem ist ja wohl David, derjenige, der noch zu Hause wohnt, während Rokko schon lange auf eigenen Beinen steht. Und dass Hugo dort wohnt, war ja auch nur, damit er sich nicht so einsam fühlte nach Brittas Tod. Das hat Rokko aus reiner Nächstenliebe getan. Und außerdem…"_

Lisa fand es so ungerecht, dass Bernd Rokko keine richtige Chance gegeben hatte und musste deshalb zu weinen anfangen.

_„Und außerdem hat er auf mich gewartet und erkannt, wer ich bin. Und er macht mich so glücklich. Und deshalb solltest du auch glücklich sein!"_

_„Du musst machen, was dein Herz dir sagt und nichts darauf geben, was dein alter Herr für ein Sturkopf ist."_

Bernd tat es sehr Leid, was er vorher gesagt hatte und Lisa schien sich wirklich nichts einzureden.

_„Das mache ich, und deshalb werde ich Rokko nachher heiraten"_, sagte Lisa mit noch etwas gebrochener Stimme.

_„Und du wirst nett zu Rokko sein, haben wir uns verstanden?"_

_„Ja, Schnattchen, es tut mir leid. Du sollst heute wegen mir nicht mehr weinen."_

Sie umarmten sich und dann war Lisa auch schon wieder auf dem Weg. Es gab noch so viel zu tun und in ein paar Stunden war auch schon die Hochzeit. Bernd blickte Lisa nach. Oja, sie wusste genau was sie wollte und er ärgerte sich, dass er sich darin hatte einmischen wollen. Wo er so drüber nachdachte, war der Rokko ja schon sehr nett, aber es war eben auch seine Tochter und da musste man halt etwas größere Geschütze auffahren. Er würde ihn trotzdem immer gut im Auge behalten, schließlich wollte Rokko seine einzige Tochter heiraten. Aber erst mal musste er Lisa zum Traualtar führen und dafür endlich seine Krawatte vernünftig umbinden. Rokko würde er gleich viel Glück wünschen, wenn er vorbei kam, denn schließlich war es auch sein großer Tag und Bernd konnte sich noch zu genau daran erinnern wie Helgas Vater ihn vor der Trauung mit seinen ganzen Drohungen nervös gemacht hatte.

* * *

Hannah konnte es kaum noch abwarten, Lisa in ihrem Brautkleid zu sehen. Hugo hatte sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen und etwas Märchenhaftes gezaubert. Sie war eigentlich ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass nur Helga das Kleid abgeholt hatte, aber so würden sie eben alle Lisa gemeinsam sehen, wenn sie die Kirche betrat. Sie freute sich sehr darüber, dass Lisa heute heiraten würde. Sie würde so wunderschön sein. Ihr gingen all die schönen Momente und Gespräche mit Lisa im Kopf herum und deshalb freute sie sich aufrichtig für ihre Freundin. Bernd lief aufgeregt hinter ihr und Kim hin und her, auch er konnte es wohl kaum noch abwarten, seine Tochter endlich zu sehen und vor den Altar zu führen. In diesem Moment bog eine wunderschöne Limousine auf den Kirchenweg ein, mit weißen Tüchern und Blumen geschmückt. Und dann stieg Lisa aus. Sie strahlte mit ihrem Kleid und ihrem ganzen Erscheinen mit der Sonne um die Wette. Hannah hatte sofort Tränen in den Augen und musste noch viel mehr Lächeln, als sie Lisa strahlend unter ihren Schleier anschaute.

_‚Sie hat es tatsächlich wahr gemacht, da werden die Leute aber staunen. So ein Lächeln, ganz ohne Zahnspange, daran musste man sich auch erst gewöhnen.'_

_„Lisa, du siehst wunderschön aus!"_

_„Danke Hannah, für den heutigen Tag sollte einfach alles perfekt sein."_

Dann hakte Bernd seine Tochter unter und Kim und Hannah nahmen Lisas Schleppe in die Hand. Als Lisa und ihr Vater vor den Eingang zur Kirche traten, setzte sofort die Hochzeitsmusik an und sie schritten feierlich zu dem wartenden Bräutigam und den Trauzeugen vor. Rokkos Herz hatte einen riesigen Satz gemacht, als Lisas Silhouette vor der Kirche aufgetaucht war.

‚_Da ist sie endlich'_, dachte er überglücklich. Er war noch nie so nervös gewesen im Leben. Es kribbelte in seinen Händen und in der Magengegend und er musste sich zügeln um nicht schon viel zu früh: Ja, ich will zu sagen. Lisa konnte ihre Gefühle nicht in Worte fassen. Dort vorn stand der Mann, den sie heiraten würde. Sie hatte ja solange gebraucht, um zu begreifen, dass sie eigentlich nur auf ihn gewartet hatte. Und dort stand er, so schön und erwartungsvoll und so nervös, wie sie sich selber fühlte. Sie hatte zwar schon viele Hochzeiten gesehen und dabei immer viele Tränen geweint, aber nie hätte sie gedacht, dass man so glücklich sein konnte. Als sie an David vorbeikam, der relativ weit hinten Platz genommen hatte, freute sie sich, dass er an diesem freudigen Ereignis ihres Lebens doch teilhaben wollte. Er hätte es auch sein können, aber die Zeit hatte ihre eigenen Gesetze geschrieben und sie hatte jetzt eben ihr Herz an Rokko verloren.

Bernd legte, vorne angekommen, die Hand seiner Tochter in die Hand von Rokko und als er sah, mit wie viel Liebe und Aufrichtigkeit dieser sie ansah, da wusste er, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen brauchte. Lisa griff ganz fest nach Rokkos Hand, der sie mit einem sanften Umfassen ergriff. In der Kirche wurde es daraufhin still und der Pfarrer ergriff das Wort. Lisa und auch Rokko nahmen das nur verschwommen war, so wie die Hintergrundmusik in einem guten Film und blickten sich tief in die Augen. Als der Pfarrer eine Pause machte, hab Rokko mit großer Behutsamkeit Lisas Schleier an; er wollte diesen Moment für immer in Erinnerung behalten. In der Kirche wurde es noch stiller, als Lisa daraufhin ihren Rokko anlächelte. Die Überraschung war offensichtlich gelungen. Helga und Bernd, Yvonne und auch Jürgen waren zutiefst gerührt. Das war ihre Lisa, strahlend schön und das Glück in den Händen haltend. Sie alle hatten Tränen in den Augen, als Lisa sagte:

_„Ja, ich will"_, und Rokko dieses Versprechen kurze Zeit später auch wiederholte.

_„Dann erkläre ich sie beide hiermit zu Mann und Frau, sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen."_

Rokko streichelte Lisa sanft eine Träne von der Wange und küsste sie dann voller Glück. Lisa vergaß für diesen Augenblick, wo sie war. Sie spürt nur noch Rokko, der sie in den Armen hielt und mit dem Kuss ihre Vermählung besiegelte.

_„Nichts auf der Welt wird uns beide wieder trennen. Heute ist der Tag, an dem erst einmal ein wundervolles Leben zu zweit beginnt. Ich werde das niemals vergessen."_

Dann lösten sie sich widerwillig voneinander und schritten Hand in Hand vor die Kirche, wo die Limousine des frisch vermählten Paares wartete. Als der Brautstrauß geworfen war, den Hannah gefangen hatte, und alle Glückwünsche an das Brautpaar gerichtet hatten, stiegen Lisa und Rokko ein, von dem Gejubel der Familien und Freunde begleitet. Im Auto fragte Lisa ihren Mann:

_„Glaubst du, dass es jemals einen schöneren Tag in unserem Leben geben wird, Rokko?"_

_„Es wird auf jeden Fall nie wieder etwas Vergleichbares geben. Vielleicht, wenn wir Eltern werden. Aber trotzdem wird dieses Gefühl von heute bestimmt einzigartig bleiben."_

Er sah sie aus seinen lieben Augen an:

_„Ich liebe dich, Lisa Kowalski."_

_„Und ich liebe dich, Rokko Kowalski, für immer und ewig."_

**Ende**


End file.
